A Sailor Moon Christmas Special
by SailorXStar
Summary: Just a one-shot drabble. Tee hee hee. Merry Happy Christmahannukwanzica! Seiya/Usagi, with hints of Yaten/Minako and Taiki/Ami.


This is just a little holiday gift to everyone. A one-shot Christmas-themed drabble. I hope you like it!

~SXS

* * *

All the trees on the planet had been decorated with many different streamers and strings of popcorn. Red, green, and gold filled the eyes of all. This was the first year that the people were celebrating this holiday and they went all out. Everyone had a warm feeling inside that grew everyday that they inched closer to Christmas.

That is, most people felt the overwhelming warmth. There were, however, a few that felt as cold as the winter air. They were bodily trapped in the palace, doing their duties; their hearts were trapped in another place, another planet...

Concerned for her three favorite people her world, a red-haired woman voiced her thoughts. "Starlights, you seem troubled. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kakkyu-hime," answered the tallest. He was currently in his civilian form, dressed as festive as he could manage in his depression. His emotional violet eyes betrayed his lying words.

"Are you sure?" the fireball princess asked.

"Hai, Princess, we're fine," the shortest now said. He was usually good at hiding his feelings, but this night, the princess could see right through him.

"Fighter?" Kakkyu asked the leader.

The raven-haired light was not paying attention. He was currently twisting one of the threads of his red sweater absent-mindedly. The only thing he could think of on a holiday like this, one they had adopted from the people of Earth, was a particular blonde senshi.

"Seiya," the tall one prompted him.

"Huh? What's happening?" Seiya's head shot up. "Oh...I'm sorry, I was just...thinking."

"Are you alright? Are any of you alright? Ever since you three came home you've been acting so differently. Do you miss them?" Kakkyu looked very worried for her three senshi.

Seiya's heart was heavy. Of course he missed them, he missed them all, especially her...

"Maker...Healer...Fighter...Please tell me."

None of them would answer. They didn't want to worry their princess anymore or make her feel like she should allow them to return to the Earth, no matter how much they wanted it.

"Starlights, I cannot bear to see you so miserable. Now, it's Christmas. What is it that you really, truly want, with all your hearts?" She looked into each pair of their eyes; saddenend violet, bright but hardened green, and empty midnight blue.

After a few moments, the shortest spoke. "We want to return to Earth."

"Yaten!" the tallest and the leader said at the same time.

"We do miss the senshi of Earth. They changed our lives too much to have just left them like this and never see them again. We can't go on much longer without them."

Seiya was shocked by his friend's outburst. Yaten usually kept his thoughts to himself. Maybe he was feeling even worse than any of them could have guessed.

"Taiki and Seiya feel the same." Yaten looked to his companions for support. They looked at the princess who gazed back with her firey eyes. Though they didn't want to see her upset, they nodded in agreement.

The princess looked down. She didn't want the Starlights to see her tears. It was a difficult decision. Either keep her guardians with her and see them depressed forever or let them leave and be depressed herself. She wished she could decide easier and that they could all be happy, but there seemed to be no way that this was possible. She could not leave Kinmoku-sei and the Earth senshi could not leave Earth. In the end, though, was it not better that three be happy instead of just one?

"Go then."

"What?" all three boys said at once.

"Go. I will not keep you here when you desire to be elsewhere. Please, just know that I love you very much and will greatly miss you. I wish you great happiness and luck and safety on your journey. Please come back and visit. Perhaps you can bring the Earth senshi." She attempted a smile.

"Demo...Princess..." Seiya stepped forward and took her hands. He tried to look into her eyes but she would not lift her face.

"Fighter, I want you to be happy most of all. You are the most upset by the separation from the senshi of Earth, especially the Moon Princess." Tears filled Seiya's eyes at the thought of leaving Kakkyu. "I know you will be much happier there than here. You want to be with her, by her side forever. I can see it in your eyes. Please go."

"Princess..." Taiki and Yaten were also crying.

"Why are you still here? If you will not go voluntarily, I will order you to leave. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer, I command you to leave this planet at once and return to Earth. You may return here to visit but nothing more. Live on Earth and be happy. Be the best you can be."

The three boys let the words sink in for a few minutes. Then finally, Seiya kissed Kakkyu on both cheeks and gave her a hug. Taiki and Yaten also came forward and hugged her. "Arigatou..."

Three shooting stars shot across space towards the Milky Way galaxy and a rural planet that held their hearts.

--

Another Christmas. The tress all glistening with sunlight refracted in rainbows off the ice covering their branches. The ground was blanketed with a thick white cover of snow. Colorful lights and decorations adorned every house. All of the stores were having great sales for last minute present buyers. People walked on the street to the sound of carols coming from every building. They were wrapped in a certain jolliness that only came at that time of year.

Standing on the balconey of her room, watching it all, trying to take it in, she could only think of one person. The same person she thought of everyday since he left. She wished so badly that he could have stayed with her, but she knew that he had to go; he had no choice. She just wished that she had sent him off better. The way she left it was something that she always regretted. And she would never see him again...

Nowadays she felt more lonely and pined for him even more than before. With her boyfriend comepletely and totally out of the picture it was sometimes hard for her to get on. But he couldn't stay with her either. He had to go to America and said that knowing he had ties in Japan tended to make him hold back on what he did. He needed to accomplish things and have a little freedom. So he ended it. She returned his ring to him and went home in tears that day. She didn't care if she never saw him again. In her heart she knew that he really just wanted to get out of the relationship with her and using America as an excuse was easier than just coming out and saying it was over.

Being without him gave her time to think. In the end, her love with her boyfriend was only a shadow of what was in the past. There had never been anything between them on Earth before they discovered each others' identities, not even a mutual friendship. They never got to know each other. Not like the relationship she had with him...

Three shooting stars streaked across the night sky, one red, one blue, one yellow. They seemed to fall to the horizon. She had never seen such a phenomenon before. Deciding that perhaps it was a sign of something good yet to come, she made a wish on one.

"Dear stars in the night sky, there is only one thing I want this Christmas. All I want is to see the one that I truly love once more. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want to hug him, kiss him, love him...Please. I'll give up every other present just for him to come back!" She started to cry and called out his name into the darkness of outer space.

--

The three landed in the city where they used to live during the battles with Galaxia. Their building was right nearby. "It's like we never left..." Taiki said in amazement.

"What should we do?" Yaten asked. "Did either of you keep the key to our apartment?"

"No, but I remember where we hid the spare. Come on." Seiya led the way to the apartment where they had spent endless hours in the past. Outside in the crack in the wall, the spare key was still there. He took it and opened the door, only to find that on the other side, there were people. All three gasped and the people noticed their existence.

"Who are you?! Burgalar! Rapist! Someone call 911!!" One of them said. She had long brunette hair and royal purple eyes. Her companion, a man with brown hair and blue eyes, picked up the phone and prepared to dial.

"No! Wait! Don't you recognize us?" Seiya asked frantically.

The girl looked them over for a moment. "Honey, put the phone down! It's the Three Lights! They've returned!"

"Really? Hey, you're right! Sorry about almost calling the cops on you. What are you doing here? Your career's over so your resorting to common thievery?" The three boys chuckled nervously.

"Oh, no...This is just our old apartment. We didn't realize that a new family had moved in," Taiki explained. "We're terribly sorry for intruding."

"Don't worry about it," the woman said. "But while you're here, to sort of make up for it, could we get some autographs and pictures?" Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sighed and agreed. After some flashes and pen scribbling, the boys left and wandered in the snowy streets wondering what to do next.

"We could always go to one of their houses..." Seiya suggested. Taiki and Yaten rolled their eyes because they knew exactly where he would take them. They headed out of the city of Tokyo and into the Juuban district to find the residence of the senshi of the moon.

--

Everyone had come over to her house for the party. Usually she would be enjoying herself, even just for show so her friends didn't worry, but tonight she was down from her usual spirits. She just hung around the punch bowl watching everyone talking and laughing and having a good time.

"Usagi-chan." A voice made her jump out of her spaced out state. "What's up?" Usagi turned to see Minako, her eyes, which matched Usagi's except that they were slightly lighter in color, held concern for her friend.

"Oh, nothing, Minako-chan. Just thinking..." Usagi trailed off once again into the sad memories of the person she missed so much.

"Of him?" Minako whispered.

Usagi looked up and blinked at her friend. How did Minako know her so well? "You're good at this. Yes, I am. I miss him so much."

"I miss them, too, and not just because of their idol status either." She giggled at the thoughts of stalking the Three Lights when they had transfered to Juuban High. "But don't worry. I'm sure that we'll see them again."

"I doubt it. It's already been a year. Even if they had to stay and reconstruct their planet, don't you think they would have popped in, even for a small visit?" Usagi could feel the water gather in her eyes once more.

"Usagi-chan, please don't cry." Minako hugged her princess. "It'll all be ok. I promise." Now she just wished there was a way she could follow through with her promise.

There was a knock at the door and a semi-familiar voice said, "Christmas carolers, here to serenade you!" Haruka, a little suspicious, opened the door cautiously, then jumped back.

"You!!"

Just as Haruka was about to attack the visitors, the rest of Usagi's guests gathered around them in the doorway. They were gasping and shouting and smiling.

In three part harmony, the 'carolers' began to sing Jingle Bells. When the song ended, there was a massive group hug around the three, minus Haruka. Usagi and Minako walked over to see what was happening. The little crowd parted to reveal three boys, 17 years old. One with auburn hair and violet eyes, one with silver hair and green eyes, and last but most certainly not least, one with black hair and midnight blue eyes.

The black-haired, blue-eyed one smiled and looked deep into Usagi's eyes. A slight blush adorned his cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Odango."

She stared back, blinked a few times, pinched herself, and fainted.

--

When Usagi's eyes fluttered open, she found herself on the couch, face to face with a worried Seiya. "Odango? Are you ok?" He asked with a great deal of concern. The expression in his eyes was filled with anxiety.

"S-Seiya? Is it really you?" she asked. As if disbelieving her sight, she placed a hand on his face gingerly, almost afraid he would disappear if she touched him. When he did not fade, she smiled wide. "It is you! I can't believe it's you!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She cried once again, but they were tears of joy. This was the best Christmas gift she ever could have gotten.

"I'm glad to see you too, Odango." Seiya's face was reddening with every touch the two shared. Just having her hand on his face alone was enough to make him go crazy. Now she was clinging to him and he never wanted to let go.

Haruka let out a snort and the two borke apart. Ever since Mamoru had dumped Usagi, Haruka had been extra protective of her. And of course, in this situation, she had her old hatred of Seiya to add to it.

Usagi sat up and saw Taiki and Yaten. She squealed with glee and ran to give them hugs as well. "Why are you guys here? And when did you get back? Is there a new problem we need to know about?"

"No. Kakkyu-hime said that we should come and stay here because we missed you all so much," Taiki said. He and his fellow lights were all smiles. In fact, everyone in the room was smiles. Haruka wasn't too happy about the Three Lights' return but she decided she would tolerate it for one night. It was Christmas after all.

Ami couldn't look at Taiki without blushing. He was talking and smiling a lot more than he used to and she thought his laugh was terribly cute. Minako was clinging onto Yaten making sure that he would never leave again and he actually didn't mind. His old, sour attitude had disappeared leaving his sweeter side which was still a little spicy.

Seiya seemed to just be taking Usagi in. Being with her was like a dream. He wanted to make sure that he savored every moment so he was very quiet. This was a surprise to everyone for he was usually the most talkative.

Usagi wanted to be alone with Seiya so badly but she knew she had to endure the party at least. She didn't want to be rude to her guests. And at least he was there with her then.

When it was time for everyone to go, Usagi asked Seiya to stay with her to catch up.

"Actually, we don't have anywhere to go," he replied. "Our apartment was bought by a couple. I never realized that someone else would take it when we left."

"Where will you stay the night?" I asked.

"Wherever we have a small chance of survival I guess. Outside somewhere in the freezing cold, not knowing if we'll last another hour..." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Usagi laughed. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you our to become a Seiya-sicle. But as for Taiki-san and Yaten-kun...I don't think I have enough room."

"Yaten can stay at my house!" Minako cried out in joy. She grabbed Yaten's arm and dragged him out of the house calling behind her, "Bye Usagi-chan! Great party!"

"Seiya! Taiki! Help!" Yaten was shouting as the door closed. Everyone all laughed.

"Well, if Taiki-san needs a place to stay, he can always come home with me," Ami said almost inaudibley. "I have a guest room that should be comfortable if you like."

"I'd be very grateful, Mizuno-san," Taiki replied. He smiled and Ami blushed for the umpteenth time that night. "See you tomorrow, Seiya." Then Ami said goodbye and the two walked out.

"I guess it's just you and me," Seiya said when the house was empty.

"Yeah..." Usagi was glad that things had worked out so perfectly. Now she had Seiya all to herself. She and him started to clean up and when they were done, sat in the kitchen to take a break.

The smell of gingerbread was present and Usagi offered a plate of people shaped cookies to Seiya who gratefully took one and chomped the head off. Usagi took two and they sat down together at the table.

"I still can't believe that you're actually here. I'm so happy to see you, Seiya." She smiled warmly at him and he melted. His feelings for the blonde angel hadn't changed at all since the day they left. He only wished that she could smile like that for him and only him.

"I know, right? One minute we're galaxies apart and the next, I'm right here with you again." She nodded and continued smiling. Why was she looking at him differently? It was almost like...But then again, she still had her destiny to follow. "So, uh...How's the old boyfriend?"

Usagi's face immdiately fell. "Oh...We're, uh, not...We're not seeing each other anymore..." She cast her eyes downward.

At this, Seiya's heart fluttered. Could this mean he had a chance after all? "Odango, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's not your fault. There's still a lot of people who don't know. In fact, I only told two of the senshi because I didn't want everyone worrying. Only Minako-chan and Haruka-san know." And it was better that way. Eventually, she would reveal to them the fact that they no longer had a king for the future. It was best that they didn't know so that they weren't trying to pair Usagi off with a 'suitor'.

"Oh. So that means that...you're on the market?" Seiya hoped that his wishful thinking didn't set off an extra gleam in his eyes. Oh, but how much he wanted to just kiss her already! He could barely hold back.  
"Well, sort of. But not for long. I think someone has their eye on me." This comment made Seiya almost choke on the cookie. He swallowed hard and asked her what made her think that. If he found out who it was, he'd kill them. "Well, you see, I saw a shooting star today. It fell toward the horizon and I made a wish that I could be with the person I truly loved. I was hoping that it was falling for me."

"Do you think the star was falling for you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm not sure. What do you think...Star?" At first, he didn't get it. But after a few moments he realized that she was talking about him. On the inside he rejoiced because there was no one else to contend with for Usagi's heart. On the outside he was shocked. His eyes were wide and his expression disbelieving. Was this really happening?

"Hey, Seiya, look up." He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Looking back to the girl in front of him, his face turned a light shade of pink. "Merry Christmas, love." Usagi grabbed his face and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

The kiss was both sweet and passionate at the same time. There was a new burst of love with each movement. They explored each others mouths and got so into it that they both stood from the table, never breaking the kiss, and held each other. Seiya's mind was racing; he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams. How could such a wonderful thing be reality? _I could never get tired of this._

Usagi was smiling through the kisses they were sharing. She had never felt this kind of emotion in them with Mamoru. Every time they broke for air, she still wanted more. This was a real heavy-duty make out session. Seiya started to kiss down her neck and a moan escaped her throat. She held onto him tighter. _I hope this moment never ends._ It never went any further than that, though. Seiya didn't want to go too far when he had only just got her.

Finally, the two were gasping too much to continue. They rested their foreheads against one another and panted. "I most certainly think the star was falling for you," Seiya said between gasps. "It has been for a long time now. This star has gone totally head over heels for you, Odango. I love you."

"I love you, too," Usagi said as they held each other once more.

"But what I don't understand is, why?" Seiya looked her, confused.

"A better question would be, why not? I've always been attracted to you. It was just because I thought I had a destiny that I didn't let myself realize that I loved you until it was too late. But when Mamoru broke up with me I realized that I could have done whatever I wanted from the beginning. I'm so glad that I got a second chance." She grabbed one of his hands and gave him her most loving smile ever.

"This has to be the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." Seiya looked to the stars out the window while Usagi laid her head on his shoulder. _Thank you, Kakkyu Princess._

The holiday season went on, everyone laughing, singing along to the songs on Christmas CDs, talking about the past, present, and future. The true spirit of Christmas, of being together, reuniting, loving and caring, was in the air, like you could actually breath it in. If only the people knew what they were missing inside the Tsukino house, because it was the happiest of all places that December.


End file.
